Mur między nami
by Gudrqa
Summary: Tuż po usunięciu Prus z mapy. Biedak musi opuścić rodzinę i trafia pod opiekę Rosji. Tam dostaje zadanie bycia niańką ludzkiego dziecka. Zderzenie Państw i Ludzi. Prusy x Białoruś


Oczywiście, nie było innego wyjścia. Musiałem opuścić brata. Ciężko było mi się z nim rozstać. Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak! Ale musiałem. Mi też to na rękę nie było. Nowy przełożony u którego miałem mieszkać, też nie był uradowany. Sam głosował nad moim unicestwieniem. Jego niedoczekanie! Nie zdziwiłem się więc, kiedy zamiast niego przywitała mnie służba.

Już przed bramą dało się zauważyć, że jest to ogromna posiadłość. Nie zdziwiłem się za bardzo, że wysłał mnie akurat tutaj. Chciał mnie pewnie mieć zawsze na oku, a tu zapewne nie byłoby godziny w którą wszyscy by spali. Sprzątaczki, lokaj, ogrodnicy, pracownicy na pobliskich polach, kucharze i wiele innych podwładnych, wszyscy mieli zapewne mnie obserwować.

Gdy tylko wysiadłem z auta, jakiś niski blondyn zabrał moje walizki i pognał w stronę rezydencji. Wyglądał na bardzo młodego. Zanim zdążyłem jednak pójść za nim, już zniknął za bramą w ogromnym ogrodzie. Chciałem za nim krzyknąć, ale powstrzymał mnie łagodny, ciepły głos.

-Witaj, Prusy! Miło cię znów widzieć!

Odwróciłem się natychmiast. Moim oczom ukazała się bardzo wysoka kobieta. Może nawet wyższa ode mnie? Krótkie, złote włosy, wdzięcznie okalały jej policzki. Gdyby nie zrobiona ze szmatki przepaska, zapewnie zasłaniałyby jej niesamowicie błękitne oczy, tak bardzo przypominające letnie niebo. Jednak to nie było pierwsze co zobaczyłem. Zdecydowanie jej najbardziej zauważalna cecha to bardzo obfite kształty.

-Zaporoże! Z nieba mi spadłaś!- wykrzyknąłem. Ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pewnie wdzięczna, że tak szybko odwróciłem wzrok od jej pełnych piersi. Uwierzcie mi- Nie chciałem! Ale znałem ją od dawna. Spotkaliśmy się wiele lat wcześniej w domu Polski. Ona szykowała wtedy bunt. Ja knułem intrygi ze Szwecją. Takie chwile naprawdę zbliżają!

-Teraz mówią na mnie Ukraina.- odparła pogodnie. Wyczułem nutkę dumy w jej głosie.- A ty pewnie chcesz znaleźć drogę do domu?

-Jeśli to ogromne cholerstwo nazywasz domem… To tak. Chcę znaleźć drogę do domu.

-Możesz tu na mnie poczekać, jeśli nie chcesz się zgubić. Ale droga jest tak naprawdę bardzo prosta. Zobaczysz! A teraz daj mi chwilkę. Muszę iść do kurnika po jajka.

Ukraina odeszła . Chwilę stałem i obserwowałem jej tyłek. W końcu jednak spojrzałem w stronę domu.

-Skoro mówiła, że droga jest prosta to mogę ją znaleźć sam, prawda?

Miałem naprawdę nieznośny, według większości osób, nawyk mówienia do siebie. Jednak ja sądzę, że to właśnie rozmawianie z najlepszą osobą na świecie-mną- daje mi siły by żyć przez tyle lat.

Zgodziłem się ze sobą i ruszyłem ścieżką w głąb ogrodu. Przez pięć minut droga była bardzo prosta. Potem jednak doszedłem do skrzyżowania 10 różnych ścieżek. Każda wyglądała tak samo. Rozejrzałem się. Zauważyłem, że przy każdej z nich jest tabliczka. Wkurzyłem się widząc jedynie literki W, S, N, E, WS itd. Tylko dwie ścieżki nie miały oznaczenia. Ta którą przyszedłem- pewnie dlatego, że widać z niej było bramę, więc nie sposób się było pomylić, oraz ta naprzeciwko, prowadząca między północą, a zachodem. Nie ufałem tej drodze. Szybko zdecydowałem skręcić w lewo- na zachód.

-WESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST- syknąłem cicho, ruszając.

Zachód mnie zdradził. Znów trafiłem na skrzyżowanie. Tym razem 4 dróg. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem prosto. Kolejne skrzyżowanie. Aż syknąłem ze złości. Pobiegłem w prawo.

-EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST. Chroń mnie! Nie! Czekaj! To będzie NOTRTH! NIE! EAST! Oh! NIE!

Kolejne skrzyżowanie. Kolejny szybki wybór. Po paru takich sytuacjach wiedziałem, że się zgubiłem. Jednak brnąłem dalej z nadzieją, że uda mi się znaleźć wyjście. Mijałem wiele części ogrodu. Jednak zapamiętałem tylko wieki labirynt z żywopłotu oraz pole z niskimi krzaczkami i statuami wzorowanymi na greckie. Były piękne, ale przerażające! Jedna z nich wyglądała zupełnie jak żywa! Włosy do ramion, suknia wzorowana na przedwojennych pannach z dobrych domów i ten wzrok. Jakby widział wnętrze twojej duszy. Wzdrygnąłem się i szybko odszedłem. Miałem wrażenie, że ta rzeźba na prawdę żyje!

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać straciłem nadzieję, że uda mi się odnaleźć dom na własną rękę. Nie mogłem też wrócić, bo straciłem rachubę, czasem wbiegając w pierwszą lepszą ścieżkę. Zatrzymałem się przy sadzie. Postanowiłem tam zostać póki ktoś mnie nie znajdzie. W końcu był początek października. Pewnie bardzo często ktoś przychodził doglądać jabłek. Przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Oparłem się o pień jednej gruszy, podkurczając nogi do klatki piersiowej. Robiło się zimno.

-Biedaczek.- usłyszałem nagle gdzieś z góry suchy, kobiecy głos. Rozejrzałem się.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytałem gruszę. Liście nadal trzymały się gałęzi, więc nic nie widziałem. Poczułem uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Może ten ktoś mieszka w pałacu. A co jeśli on też się zgubił i żyje tu już parę lat, jak dzikus? To byłoby straszne!

-Kim ty jesteś? – odparł głos.- Tym głupim szwabem, który dziś rano przyjechał, nie posłuchał mojej siostry i zgubił się w ogrodzie?

-Twojej siostry?- zawahałem się. Ukraina? Ona miała siostrę? Wiem, że ma brata-Rosje, któremu jak na razie pomaga w domu, tak jak ja teraz mam to robić, ale nie wiedziałem, że ma siostrę! Trudno chyba przeoczyć pojawienie się na mapie nowego państwa.- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

-Ivan powiedział, by cię przyprowadzić, ale wiesz… Chyba mi się nie chce niańczyć takiego durnia…

-Durnia? Mnie?- wykrzyknąłem, zrywając się na równe nogi. Drzewko zatrzęsło się lekko.- Pokaż się! Ty głupia… ty… AGH! Nie pozwolę nazywać kogoś tak idealnego durniem! Wyłaź stamtąd!

Usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się. Zrozumiałem, że tajemnicza kobieta sobie odeszła. Znów zostałem sam.

-VERDAMMT!- krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiłem, kopiąc pobliską gruszę. Wtedy krzyknąłem jeszcze głośniej. Myślałam, że odpadnie mi noga. Złapałem ją, przewracając się na plecy. Krzyczałem w niebogłosy, rzucając obelgi i przekleństwa. Miałem już dość tego całego dnia. Chciałem jedynie znaleźć się w łóżku i zasnąć spokojnie!

Wtedy usłyszałem kroki i cichą rozmowę. Zbliżały się dwie osoby. Po głosie stwierdziłem, że kobieta i mężczyzna. Widocznie się o coś spierali. Oboje mieli bardzo pobłażliwe głosy. Na pewno nie chcieli się nawzajem urazić.

-Ale bracie! On jest tak samo bezużyteczny jak młody Raivis!

-Musimy go tu przytrzymać, bo inaczej cały nasz plan legnie w gruzach! Nie pozwolę NRD rozwijać się tak łatwo! Dlatego w końcu się zgodziłem na ten układ! Myślisz, że inaczej chciałbym oglądać jego twarz w mojej posiadłości?!

-Ale czemu to ja mam się nim zajmować! On zna Katje! Sam widziałeś! Ona lepiej się do tego nada!

-Katja jest zajęta swoją robotą! Jeszcze jest pełno roboty na polach! Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie odpuści! Uwielbia tę pracę! Sądzę, że ty, Natalio, jesteś już na tyle dojrzała, że dasz sobie radę.

-Ale Ivan! Ja chcę jechać z tobą na wschód!

-Natalio, ja…

W tej chwili oboje mnie zauważyli. Niestety, ja widziałem tylko światło latarki i ich delikatne zarysy. Bez trudu odgadnąłem jednak, że przede mną stoi Rosja i ta dziwna dziewczyna z drzewa. Sięgała mu tylko do ramienia. Musiała być bardzo młoda. Trzymała ręce skrzyżowane na piersi i wlepiała we mnie wzrok.

-Haha! Nie zaczynasz zbyt dobrze, Prusy!- odezwał się Rosja.- Masz szczęście, że postanowiłem wyjechać dopiero jutro rano! Natasza zostawiłaby cię tutaj pewnie na tydzień!- zaśmiał się.

Spojrzałem na, jak się właśnie dowiedziałem, Natalię. Kim ona była? Czemu Rosja i Ukraina mówili do niej „siostro"? I czemu ona mówiła do nich takimi dziwnymi imionami? Ivan? Katja? Raivis? Skoro Ivan to Rosja, a Katja to Ukraina, to kim był Raivis? Kolejny brat? A może to jakiś stopień? Jakaś nazwa pokojówki czy coś?

-Natalio, zajmij się Prusami. Zaopiekuj się nim, kiedy wyjadę. Pokaż wszystko, przydziel zadania. I nie spuszczaj go z oka.

Rosja odszedł gdzieś, zabierając jedną latarkę. Natalia świeciła mi prosto w oczy.

-Rusz się!- rzuciła sucho.- Już późno.

Podeszła do mnie i pociągnęła za sobą. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Nie miałem zamiaru się do niej odzywać. Nie do kogoś kto kpił z tak niesamowitej osoby jak ja! Obserwowałem tylko tył jej głowy.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z sadu mogłem wreszcie się jej przyjrzeć. Krótkie włosy do ramion. Chyba popielaty blond. Oczy koloru nieba przed burzą. Skóra tak jasna, że w świetle księżyca zdawała się świecić. Spojrzałem oniemiały. Ona patrzyła na mnie. Zorientowałem się, że na pewno nie była jedną ze służących. Miała na sobie ładną suknię, buty do kolan i kokardę we włosach. Wyglądała identycznie jak rzeźba, którą widziałem w ogrodzie. Tylko, że na żywo była jeszcze piękniejsza.

-Tu jak chyba powinieneś się domyśleć, jest sad.- wskazała drzewa.- Tam dalej masz ogród dla gości Rosji. Na północ jest…

Mówiła coś, ale ja jej nie słuchałem. Jej ruchy były pełne gracji. Przypominała mi moją starą przyjaciółkę. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie tak samo destruktywna jak ona! Myliłem się. Gdy tylko ta myśl przyszła mi do głowy, poczułem mocne uderzenie w twarz. Złapałem się za policzek.

-Au! Co ty robisz?!- wykrzyknąłem.

-Masz mnie słuchać, szwabie! Nie będę powtarzać setki razy tego samego! Moim marzeniem nie jest niańczenie takich starych, bezużytecznych państw! Musimy jakoś współpracować do końca robót na polu, więc się skup, słuchaj i nie podważaj mojego słowa! Jasne?!

-Tak, tak, księżniczko!- odparłem, uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem.

Pociągnęła mnie dalej. Szliśmy do pałacu tylko jakieś 5 minut. To było tak blisko sadu! Byłem na siebie wściekły! Szczególnie, że gdy weszliśmy po schodach do głównych drzwi to mogłem zobaczyć na wprost, za drzewami bramę wejściową.

-Jestem aż takim debilem?- szepnąłem do siebie.

-Jesteś.- odparła sucho Natalia, wpychając mnie do posiadłości.

W środku panowały ciemność i cisza. Na dodatek księżniczka wyłączyła latarkę, więc musiałem jej ufać. Trzymałem ją mocno za rękę i próbowałem się nie przewrócić. Przechodząc obok okien, mogłem tylko zauważyć, że dom jest naprawdę pięknie urządzony. I na pewno bardzo bogato! Rzeźby, obrazy, piękne dywany, gobeliny, gdzieniegdzie puste, ozdobne zbroje.

W końcu doszliśmy przed drzwi jakiegoś pokoju. Natalia otworzyła drzwi i wepchała mnie brutalnie do środka. Wnętrze przewyższało wszystkie moje oczekiwania. Piękne podwójne łoże z baldachimem, kanapa obita aksamitem, rzeźbiona szafa, malowidła, zasłony, dywany…

-T-to mój pokój?- zawahałem się.

-MMM Tak! Nie wiadomo czemu, Rosja każe zapewnić ci najlepsze warunki… Nie rozumiem czemu… Nie jesteś chyba nikim ważnym!- odparła Natalia.- Nie ważne. Jakby co to ja jestem w pokoju obok… Za tamtym gobelinem masz przejście. Tylko proszę, nie nękaj mnie! Przyjdę po ciebie jutro o 6. Masz być gotowy na zbiórkę!

Odeszła. Nie myśląc długo, położyłem się na łóżko. Zasnąłem, gdy tylko moja głowa dotknęła poduszki.

* * *

-Wstawaj szwabie! Mówiłam, że masz być gotowy na szóstą!

Otworzyłem oczy. Nade mną stała Natalia. Wyglądała na naprawdę wkurzoną. Przetarłem oczy. Za oknem świtało. Środek nocy!

-Czego ty chcesz, kobieto?!- wypaliłem.

-Rosja zaraz wyjeżdża! Musimy go pożegnać! Potem śniadanie i do pracy! A jak myślisz! Musisz coś robić! Jak na razie dostaniesz proste zadania! Do obiadu będę ci pokazywać drogi, które musisz znać, by wykonać prace.

-Tak… potem…- odparłem, chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

Natalia zerwała ze mnie kołdrę, złapała za nogi i ściągnęła z łóżka. Oberwałem głową o drewniany kant.

-Wstawaj natychmiast! Tracisz czas! Zostało ci tylko 5 minut na umycie zębów i przebranie się. No! Nie mam zamiaru ci w tym pomagać!

Podniosłem się i ruszyłem do łazienki, która, o dziwo, była w budynku w dodatku cała do mojego użytku! Umyłem zęby, przebrałem się. Akurat w tym momencie do łazienki wparowała Natalia, złapała mnie za rękę i wyciągnęła na korytarz.

-Szybciej, bo już wyjeżdża!

Pobiegła korytarzem. Pobiegłem za nią. Znów nie miałem czasu nacieszyć się widokiem pałacu. Uważałem, by nie stracić jej z oczu. Wreszcie dobiegliśmy do schodów. Na dole zauważyłem Rosję stojącego przed długim dwuszeregiem sług. Zatrzymałem się. Natalia natomiast szybko zbiegła na dół i rzuciła się mu na szyje.

-Bracie! Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę!- wykrzyknęła.

-Nie mogę, Nataszko. Pociąg nie poczeka. Opiekuj się domem, dobrze?- Rosja dał jej buziaka w czoło. To zmąciło mi w głowie. Zauważyłem, że Ukraina także nie stoi w szeregu, tylko obok, trzymając wielką walizkę.

-S-siostrzyczko? Także wyjeżdżasz?- Natalia spojrzała na Ukrainę.

-Tak. – odparła tamta, wbijając wzrok w ziemie.

-Okłamałeś mnie, Ivan! Powiedziałeś, że jedziesz sam, a Katja zostaje by pracować na polu!

-Zrozum… Nie dam sobie sam rady, a obiecałem twoim rodzicom, że będę się o ciebie troszczył! Tu będziesz bezpieczna! To nie wyjazd dla tak młodej damy! Myślisz, że chcę brać Katję ze sobą? O nią także się boję, ale ona jest państwem. Da sobie radę! Ale ty… Proszę… Przebacz mi.

Ale Natalia nie słuchała. Odbiegła gdzieś w głąb domu. Zawahałem się. Zszedłem na dół i spojrzałem na Rosję.

-Prusy! Spóźniłeś się na zbiórkę…- rzekł Rosja, przyglądając mi się uważnie.- Ale dziś ci wybaczę. Trzymaj się. Muszę już iść…

-Kim ona jest?- zapytałem, podchodząc bliżej.

-Może kiedyś sama ci powie. Żegnam.

Rosja zabrał swoją walizkę i wyszedł z domu. Ukraina rzuciła mi jeszcze ciepły uśmiech i także wyszła. Dwuszereg się rozbiegł po różnych częściach domu.

-No, no. Kogo ja tu widzę!- usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos. Odwróciłem się.- Widzę, że teraz już nie jesteś taki cwany jak kiedyś!

-Litwa… Co ty tu robisz?- zamarłem. Mój dawny wróg. Nie lubiłem go. Nigdy. Niestety parę zbiegów okoliczności i musiałem z nim mieszkać w średniowieczu. Najgorsze chwile mojego życia.

-Mieszkam! Jestem częścią ZSRR! Nie widać? Jestem lokajem pana Rosji i panienki Natalii. A ty? Przydzielili cię już gdzieś?

-N-nie. Wczoraj wieczorem przyjechałem. Ta cała Natalia ma mi coś przydzielić. Kim ona właści-…

-Nie waż się tak o niej mówić!- wykrzyknął Litwa. Przez chwile wyglądał jakby chciał mnie uderzyć.- Panienka Natalia to najlepsza osoba na świecie, więc nie waż się… Nigdy!

-Dobrze, świrze! Nie tknę twojej paniusi!- machnąłem ręką.- Ale ktoś mógłby mi wreszcie wytłumaczyć kim ona jest i czemu nazywa Rosję bratem!

-Chodźmy lepiej na śniadanie.- Litwa zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i ruszył do korytarzu po lewej. Poszedłem za nim. Chwilę oboje milczeliśmy. W końcu jednak Litwa zebrał słowa i zaczął opowiadać.- Nie wiem za dobrze co się stało. Słyszałem, że Natalia była córką rodziny, która wpierw mieszkała w tym domu. Rok temu jej rodzice zachorowali na gruźlicę i umarli. Akurat wtedy pan Rosja szukał posiadłości, by pomieścić wszystkich z ZSRR. Trafił tutaj. Podobno Natalia zrobiła coś… I wtedy pan Rosja postanowił, że się nią zaopiekuje. Tak naprawdę to jej dom. Pan Rosja go nie kupił. Podobno pozwala mu mieszkać tu i trzymać nas za darmo, bo się w nim zakochała. Jednak pan Rosja nie chce o tym słyszeć, a ona nie chce go denerwować, więc nazywa go bratem. Sądzę jednak, że ona go nie kocha bardziej niż siostra kocha brata.

-Czyli ona jest człowiekiem?- zapytałem zdziwiony.- Tak normalnie… Może umrzeć… Zachorować? Starzeje się?

-Tak. Nazywa się Natalia Arlovskaya i ma szlacheckie korzenie. Słyszałem jednak, że chce uzyskać od pana Rosji ziemie. Podobno upatrzyła sobie Białoruś.

-Białoruś?! Zwariowała?- spojrzałem Litwie prosto w oczy.- Przecież to najbardziej pechowe ziemie…

-Wiem.

Weszliśmy do wielkiej sali. Długi drewniany stół i ławki dookoła niego. Stołówka dla służby. Był zupełnie inny niż reszta domu. Brak obrazów, dywanów, gobelinów. Malutkie okienka tuż pod sufitem.

-On tu nie je.- usłyszałem za sobą głos Natalii. Odwróciłem się natychmiast. Patrzyła na mnie przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Zauważyłem, że Litwa stał się cały czerwony.

-Chciałem go tylko przedstawić innym…

-Nie ma imienia. Nie można go jeszcze przedstawić.- odparła sucho Natalia, takim tonem jakby to było oczywiste.- A teraz chodź. Musimy coś zjeść.

Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Litwa zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę drzwi z napisem „Kuchnia". Natalia wyciągnęła mnie ze stołówki do przyległego do niej pokoju. To zdecydowanie była jadalnia Rosji. Znów ten piękny wystrój. W rogu stał nawet fortepian i harfa. Pewnie tu byli przyjmowani goście.

-Powinieneś mieć imię. Nie mogę do ciebie wiecznie mówić per „Prusy".- oświadczyła chłodno.

-Jakie imię? To jest moje imię. Ewentualnie NRD, ale wolę Prusy. Brzmi dumniej.- odpowiedziałem, siadając do stołu.

-Znałam kiedyś Niemca o imieniu Klaus. Ale do ciebie chyba to nie pasuje. Nazwę cię… Gilbert. Jak ten z _Anii z Zielonego Wzgórza_. Książka nudna jak flaki z olejem, ale Gilbert był jedyną fajną postacią. Mama czytała mi to, gdy byłam malutka.

-Gilbert?- zdziwiłem się. Czemu ta wariatka chciała mi dać ludzkie imię? Przecież mogła mnie nazywać Prusy. To takie proste!

-Tak. Będzie pasować idealnie!

Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Zauważyłem, że jedyne emocje, które okazuje Natalia to złość, znudzenie, zamyślenie i oburzenie. Resztę czasu jej twarz pozostaje nieodgadniona. Zastanawiałem się czy tylko udaje, by postraszyć nowego, ale jakoś mi się nie wydawało, by tak było. Zdawała mi się być bardzo bezpośrednią.

Wtedy do jadalni wszedł Litwa z dwoma tacami. Postawił jedną przed Natalią, a drugą przede mną. Ukłonił się nisko i stanął pomiędzy nami.

-Smacznego, panienko.

-Dziękuję, Toris.- odparła i zaczęła jeść. Ja zrobiłem to samo.

Posiłek był wyborny. Gdy zjadłem, podziękowałem Litwie. Natalia zrobiła to samo. Gdy tylko on zniknął za drzwiami, wstała i pociągnęła mnie za sobą.

-Zasady są proste. Robisz wszystko co ci każę. Jeśli zrobisz coś źle, dostajesz dodatkową pracę, chyba że przekroczysz pewien limit. Wtedy wymyślę karę. Zazwyczaj jest to coś strasznego. Więc nie radzę. Dziś masz wolne. Tak jak mówiłam, pokażę ci co gdzie jest. Ivan kazał mi trzymać cię cały czas na oku, więc będziesz ze mną jadł i spał w tym pokoju co dziś. Będę zamykać drzwi po 23. Jedynym wyjściem będzie wtedy sekretne przejście za gobelinem, które prowadzi do mojego pokoju. Ale uważaj. Mam płytki sen, więc nigdzie się nie wymkniesz. Jasne?

-E… Tak.- odpowiedziałem, wychodząc za nią z domu.- Czyli będziesz moją mamą?- zapytałem po chwili.

-Ech, można tak powiedzieć. Ale nie traktuj mnie jak mamusie.- odparła spokojnie.

W tej samej chwili na jej ramieniu usiadł biały gołąb. Miał coś przywiązanego do nóżki. Delikatnie odwiązała karteczkę. Czytając, jej mina stawała się co raz bardziej oburzona.

-Coś się stało?- zapytałem ostrożnie, głaszcząc ptaszka.- Jest słodziutki.

-Nie aż tak słodki jak ten twój.- odparła Natalia.

-Jaki mój?- zdziwiłem się.- Ja nie mam ptaka!

-A ten co od rana siedzi na twojej głowie? Wczoraj też tam był.- Natalia stanęła na palcach i zdjęła z moich włosów małą, żółtą kuleczkę. Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie.

-O! Jaki słodziutki! Mogę go zatrzymać, mamo?- zapytałem, odbierając jej kulkę.

-Trzeba go karmić… Może mieszkać w ptaszarni, jeśli opłacisz ziarno dla niego.

-Ale ja nie mam żadnych pieniędzy! Rosja nie mówił, że będzie mi płacił!- zamarłem. Nie chciałem oddawać ptaszka. Był taki słodziutki.

-Bo nie będziesz dostawał pieniędzy. Możesz mi oddać ten zegarek. TO starczy na rok…- wskazała moją kieszeń.- Chyba, że proponujesz coś innego?

-Masz.- podałem jej kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku. Natychmiast przypięła go sobie do sukni.- Teraz możemy go tam zanieść?

-Oczywiście.- odparła i ruszyła ścieżką na północ.- Ach. Nastąpiła zmiana planów. Rosja chce, byś został moim opiekunem. Twierdzi, że Toris nie da sobie rady mnie zabawiać, jeśli ma gotować i sprzątać. Więc to przypadnie tobie. Nie ciesz się. Będziesz musiał ze mną grać w szachy, rozmawiać i zabawiać, jeśli się znudzę. No i musisz wszędzie za mną chodzi. Rozumiesz?

-Tak jest, pani.- ukłoniłem się nisko i pobiegłem za nią.

Odłożyliśmy Gilbirda, jak nazwałem ptaszka, do ptaszarni i poszliśmy pozwiedzać. Natalia akurat miała ochotę na spacer. Szła szybko, ale zdążyłem nacieszyć się widokiem pięknych rabatek, dziwnie poprzycinanych krzewów i klatek z przeróżnymi zwierzętami. Natalia chciała bym opowiadał jej wiele historii. Musiałem spełnić jej życzenie, dlatego opowiadałem o różnych momentach mojego życia, liczącego przecież już ponad 700 lat! Zawsze kiedy dochodziłem do jakiegoś zabawnego momentu, śmiałem się głośna. Ona natomiast patrzyła w dal z pewnym zamyśleniem.

W końcu przyszedł czas na obiad. Na dworze było naprawdę pięknie, więc Natalia kazała Litwie podać jedzenie na tarasie. Widać z niego było pobliskie pola słonecznikowe i ogród rzeźbą Natalii. Jedzenie w takim miejscu było naprawdę niezapomnianym przeżyciem. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego Rosja tak bardzo się o mnie troszczył. Dlaczego przydzielił mi tak prostą pracę jak zabawianie młodej nastolatki? Dlaczego on w ogóle niańczył ludzkie dziecko? Wszystko to było dla mnie tak dziwne. Jednak zarazem nie chciałem się wtrącać. W końcu takie życie mogłoby być całkiem przyjemne. Natalia też nie była taka zła. Nie zachowywała się jak inne panienki z dobrych domów, nie marudziła, słuchała uważnie historii, nawet jeśli się nie śmiała i nie okazywała żadnych uczuć, nawet jeśli pewnie ją nudziły. Nie mówiła też bym się przymknął. Ignorowała moje gadanie do siebie.

-Gilbert…?

Było już ciemno. Siedzieliśmy oboje w pokoju gier. Służba powoli szykowała się do snu. Cały dom się wyciszał. Przed chwilą odszedł też Litwa. Zostaliśmy więc sami, pochyleni nad szachownicą.

-Tak, panienko?- uniosłem głowę, by na nią popatrzeć.

-Jak wygląda życie tam za murami?- zapytała, wlepiając wzrok w ogień w kominku.

Zatkało mnie na chwilę. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę- Natalia pewnie nigdy nie opuszczała rezydencji. Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedykolwiek bawiła się czy rozmawiała z dziećmi w swoim wieku. Posiadłość była naprawdę ogromna, więc dziecko takie jak Natalia mogło spokojnie wyszaleć się w ogrodzie. By jechać do pobliskiego miasta, musiałaby jechać jakieś pół godziny. Z tego co wiedziałem miała dopiero 15 lat. Była więc za młoda na wizytę w operze czy teatrze.

-Świat jest okropny, panienko. Nie ma czego tam szukać. Wojna pozostawiła wiele śladów, które jeszcze się nie zabliźniły. Ten dom to prawdziwa oaza spokoju.

-Sądzisz, że Ivan kiedyś weźmie mnie tam ze sobą?- Natalia wyjrzała za okno. Na jej twarzy widoczna była tęsknota za czymś nowym.

-A może ja mogę cię zabrać? Ze mną będziesz bezpieczna. Moglibyśmy odwiedzić miasto. Obejrzeć jakąś sztukę w teatrze, czy chodźmy pójść na koncert w parku. Podobno jesteśmy tylko pół godziny od Mińska. Słyszałem, ze organizowane są tam cudowne festiwale jesienne. Co panienka powie na to?

-S-sądzisz, że Ivan pozwoli mi pojechać?- Natalia spojrzała na mnie utrzymując kamienną twarz, jednak w jej oczach widziałem podekscytowanie.

-Pan Rosja nie musi wiedzieć.- odparłem i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko

* * *

-Panienko, jest panienka pewna?- Litwa podbiegł do auta w którym siedzieliśmy i wsunął głowę przez opuszczone okno.

-Tak, Toris. Jestem pewna. Zaopiekuj się domem, kiedy mnie nie będzie, dobrze?- Natalia spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Jej głos był pewny siebie, mimo że ja podświadomie wyczuwałem jej strach. Nie ma się co dziwić.

-Oczywiście, panienko. Ale czy jest to konieczne?- Litwa wydawał się bardzo zatroskany. Przez ten tydzień który spędziłem w posiadłości, zauważyłem, że on czuje coś więcej do młodej panienki. Na pewno miał jej za złe, że jedzie ze mną a nie z nim, zarazem rozumiejąc, że ja nie mógłbym zapanować nad całym domem tak jak to robił on.

-Oczywiście, że jest!- odparła Natalia.- Trzymaj się, Toris.

Panienka kiwnęła. Odpaliłem samochód i ruszyłem, pozostawiając Litwę samego na podjeździe. Widziałem w lusterku jak chowa twarz w rękach i odchodzi powoli do posiadłości. Było mi go naprawdę żal. Dawne złości odeszły, pozostawiając współczucie. Tak bardzo się starał, ale Natalia zdawała się go nie dostrzegać. Ona w ogóle nikogo nie dostrzegała. Ktokolwiek próbował ją dotknąć, kończył z wyłamanymi palcami, lub odciskiem dłoni na policzku.

Po drodze mijaliśmy pola, lasy i wioski. Odkryłem, że Natalia nie ma pojęcia o działaniu samochodu i lusterek wstecznych. Kiedy zerkałem w jedno z nich, widziałem ją na tylnej kanapie, wyglądającą z zachwytem przez okno. Jeśli zaś odwracałem głowę, udawała znudzenie i brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania światem za szybą. Zdziwiło mnie to. Czemu miałaby ukrywać tak proste uczucia? Przecież nawet wprawiony podróżny ma prawo zachwycać się widokami.

-Widziałeś kiedyś Rzym, Gilbercie?- zapytała nagle. Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. Zazwyczaj pytała o coś bardziej ogólnego.

-Tak. Widziałem. Przyjaźnię się z nim.- odpowiedziałem mechanicznie, zerkając na nią przez lusterko.

-P- przyjaźnisz? To miasta też mają patronów?- wydała mi się naprawdę zdziwiona. Zaśmiałem się.

-Nie zawsze. Rzym akurat jest na wpół państwem, na wpół miastem. Jak jego brat Wenecja. Kiedyś to były dwa państwa, a potem nie chcieli, by któryś z nich umarł, więc podzielili Włochy na pół i wzięli sobie po mieście, by mieć pewność.- wyjaśniłem.

-Opowiedz mi o nim. Jak wygląda? Jaki jest z charakteru?

-No… Ma.. Piwne oczy, ciemne, brązowe włosy z tym nieznośnym loczkiem, który zawsze odstaje. Ma tam parę wrażliwych punktów.- odpowiedziałem szybko, próbując sobie przypomnieć co zazwyczaj kazała sobie mówić.- No i jest dosyć wysoki, ale nie wyższy ode mnie. Mogę tylko dodać, że jest przystojny.

-Oh, a charakter?- Natalia zdawała się nad czymś rozmyślać.

-Trochę wybuchowy. Ale spokojnie, dla kobiet zawsze jest bardzo miły. To taki mały podrywacz. Jednak zazwyczaj chodzi wściekły. Jeśli kiedykolwiek odwiedzałby Rosję, a ty byś była w pobliżu, to załatw sobie parę pomidorów. Uwielbia je.

-Czyli pewnie musi się dobrze dogadywać z Antonio?- zapytała, wlepiając wzrok prosto w lusterko wsteczne. Miałem wrażenie, że patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

-A- Antonio?- zawahałem się. Opowiadałem jej już o paru państwach wcześniej. Każdemu nadawała imię. Jak na razie trudno mi było wszystkich zapamiętać. Próbowałem połączyć imiona, które dała z państwami o których mówiłem. Francis, Arthur, Antonio i Ludwig. Ludwig to na pewno był mój braciszek. Arthur to chyba Francja, a Francis Anglia. Albo na odwrót? Czyli Antonio to musiał być Hiszpania. Pomidory się zgadzały.-E… Hiszpania. Tak. Rzym i Hiszpania. To znaczy Hiszpania kocha Rzym. Nie wiem jak jest z jego wzajemnością. Jak już mówiłem, bywa trochę oschły i zagadkowy.

-Feliks mi opowiadał, że przyjaźnił się kiedyś z Włochami. Ale skoro jest dwoje Włoch… To z którymi?

Feliks? Feliks to był… Nienawidziłem tego! Imiona! To było tak głupie! Feliks… To imię jest między narodowe! Też nie mogła lepiej wybrać! Musiałem przypomnieć sobie wszystkich mieszkańców posiadłości i tych, którzy byli pod wpływami Rosji.

-P- Polska?- rzekłem wolno. Nie zauważyłem, by się oburzyła. Musiałem trafić.- Tak. Przyjaźnił się z nimi. Nadal się przyjaźni. Może ostatnimi czasy trochę mniej. Od czasu podziału świata na wschód i zachód.

Natalia pogrążyła się zamyśleniu. Wykorzystując ciszę, przyśpieszyłem trochę. Niedługo powinniśmy dojechać na obrzeża Mińska. Przez resztę podróży o nic nie pytała. Kiedy w końcu dojechaliśmy do miasta, cieszyłem się obserwowaniem jej zachwytu. Wydała mi się wtedy jeszcze piękniejsza i jeszcze bardziej młodsza. Zastanawiałem się jak będzie się zachowywać i wyglądać gdy naprawdę dorośnie. Tak naprawdę, gdyby nie była człowiekiem, pewnie bym próbował ją poderwać. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru zniżać się do takiego poziomu. W końcu tak naprawdę ona nie była nikim ważnym, a wszyscy służyliśmy jej, bo Rosja nam kazał. Nie wiedziałem nawet czemu. Podczas gdy cała szlachta w ZSRR była zagrożona aresztem, ona wkupiła się w jego łaski. Podejrzewałem mały, a może nawet trochę większy romans.

-Lovino.- rzuciła nagle, gdy otworzyłem jej drzwi, by mogła wysiąść.

-Przepraszam, co?- zawahałem się. Bałem się, że coś do mnie mówiła, a ja znów jej nie usłyszałem. Nie chciałem znów oberwać, w dodatku w samym centrum Mińska.

-Lovino. Idealnie pasuje do Rzymu, nie sądzisz? Sam mówiłeś, że podrywa kobiety. Zmieniłam się trochę angielskie słowo Love, by brzmiało włosko. Jak sądzisz? Pasuje?- Natalia dostojnie wysiadła z auta i rozłożyła nad swoją głową parasolkę.

-Ładnie. Powiem mu kiedyś. Jeśli Rosja pozwoli mi pojechać ich odwiedzić.

-Spokojnie. Ivan nie jest taki zły jak ci się wydaje. Bardziej się bój czy ja ci pozwolę.- uśmiechnęła się wrednie i ruszyła w stronę chodnika.

-Jak to ty?- zawahałem się i pobiegłem za nią.- Przecież to Rosja jest moim przełożonym!

-Ivan może trzymać za darmo w moim domu swoją służbę pod pewnymi warunkami. Jednym z nich jest to, że podlegacie także pode mnie. Poza tym Ivan szanuje moje zdanie!

Postanowiłem zignorować jej wypowiedź, mimo że według mnie za bardzo się puszyła. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Dawno nie odwiedzałem Mińska. Zastanawiałem się gdzie mogę ją zabrać. W tym samym momencie przeszła obok mnie grupka roześmianych studentów. Byli w wieku Natalii. Może trochę starszych. Zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.

-Ej, patrz… Panienka z dobrego domu!- powiedział jeden, potrącając kolegę.

-Haha! Mogę się założyć, że uciekła z domu, bo nie dostała nowej sukienki.- zaśmiała się ich koleżanka.

Natalia odwróciła się, mierząc ich wzrokiem. Już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy złapałem ją za ramiona. Musiałem mieć nadzieję, że mnie nie uderzy. Ona jednak spojrzała na mnie nienawistnie.

-Ej, to twój tatuś, księżniczko?- zakpił jeden z nich.- A może niania? Pomaga ci się ubierać?

-Odczep się, kundlu, bo nie rękę za siebie!- wycedziłem, zaciskając mocniej ręce na ramionach Natalii.

-Haha! A ty, Pruchno, co?- zaśmiał się jeden i podszedł do Natalia, popychając ją lekko.

Nie wytrzymałem. Uderzyłem go pięścią w twarz. Chłopak zachwiał się i upadł na ziemie. Jego kolega nie czekał. Rzucił się na mnie. Odepchnąłem go mocno. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że ich koleżanka szarpie się z Natalią. Musiałem jednak najpierw uwolnić się od małego gnojka. Podciąłem mu więc nogi, przewracając na ziemię. Kiedy miałem już złapać dziewczynę, ta wyrwała coś Natalii z kieszeni i zaczęła uciekać. Nie czekając pognałem za nią. Słyszałem za sobą krzyk Natalii, jednak musiałem najpierw dogonić złodziejkę.

Goniłem ją parę minut. W końcu trafiła w ślepą uliczkę. Dopadłem do niej i wygiąłem ręce do tyłu. W jej kieszeni znalazłem zegarek, który dałem Natalii na opłacenie karmy dla Gilbirda. Kiedy zdobycz leżała już bezpiecznie w mojej dłoni, oparłem złodziejkę o mur.

-Czemu to zrobiłaś?!- krzyknąłem, zniżając głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ona tylko odwróciła twarz. Puściłem ją, przewracając na ziemię.

Miałem dość. Tak łatwo daliśmy się okraść w pierwszych minutach wizyty w mieście. Co sobie pomyśli Natalia? Ruszyłem powoli z powrotem. W połowie drogi powrotnej, zauważyłem, że Natalia biegnie w moją stronę. Wydawała się przerażona. Uciekała przed czymś. Miałem nadzieję, że dwa studenckie kundle jeszcze się nie obudzili i to nie o nich chodzi, a o tłum czy chociażby hałas.

-Gilbert! Gilbert!

Już chciałem zapytać o co chodzi, gdy z tłumu wyskoczyli dwaj policjanci, złapali ją i uderzyli w głowę. Widziałem jak opada bezwładnie w ich ramiona. Ruszyłem pędem, ale już było za późno. Odjechali policyjnym autem, zabierając ją ze sobą.

* * *

Posterunek policji był obskurnym budynkiem. Gdy tylko wszedłem do środka, uderzył mnie smród, hałas, strach i płacz. To na pewno nie było miejsce w którym chciałoby się przebywać. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Natalia nie dałaby sobie długo rady w takim miejscu.

-Dzień dobry? Szuka pan tu czegoś?- zapytał stojący obok wejścia policjant. Przyglądał mi się uważnie. To pewnie przez mój dosyć _szczególny_ wygląd. W końcu rzadko kiedy widzi się albinosa!

-Tak. Szukam panienki Natalii… Ar… Arlovskayi.- wypowiedziałem niepewnie. Jej nazwisko było bardzo dziwne.

-Tak? To ta panienka, która dziś wagarowała? Została zabrana do Sali przesłuchań. Mówi, że jest z tego znanego rodu, co rok temu zginął w pożarze.- odparł lekceważąco policjant.

-Bo jest. Mogę poręczyć.- dodałem szybko.- Gdzie ona jest? Jestem jej pełnomocnikiem, póki nie będzie dorosła! Muszę ją zobaczyć…

Wiedziałem, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Policja miała wyłapywać szlachtę i osadzać w więzieniu. Nikomu nie życzyłbym takiego losu! Rosyjskie areszty były najgorsze! Widać to już było nawet po tym komisariacie. Musiałem szybko działać.

-Ostatnie drzwi na lewo.-rzekł powoli policjant.- Ale nie radzę przeszkadzać, bo będą pewnie wściekli.

Nie ważne! Ruszyłem pędem korytarzem. Już wyobraziłem sobie tortury jakie zadałby mi Rosja, gdybym zgubił jego ukochaną siostrzyczkę. Z impetem wpadłem do Sali, którą wskazał policjant. Zauważyłem siedzącą tam wpółprzytomną Natalię i jednego ze strażników, którzy ją zabrali.

-Panie! Spokojnie!- podbiegłem do niej.- Przecież nie może pan tak traktować młodej damy!

-Nie była w szkole ani w pracy. W dodatku kłamie, że jest córką pana Arlovskyego. To nie wybaczalne, by tak…

-Zabieram panią Arlovkayę do domu!- rzekłem ostrym tonem i pomogłem Natalii wstać. Była mocno pobita. Ah, ta Rosyjska policja! Wziąłem ją na ręce i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

Strażnik coś tam krzyczał, ale postanowiłem go nie słuchać. Wybiegłem z posterunku i wtopiłem się w tłum przechodniów. W końcu dotarłem do parku. Tam położyłem ją na ławce.

-Panienko? Wszystko dobrze?- ująłem delikatnie jej dłoń. Odwróciła głowę w moją stronę. Miała włosy sklejone krwią.

-T- tak. Bywało gorzej, Gilbercie.- odparła, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Bywało go-

Zemdlała. Potrząsnąłem nią delikatnie. Nie odpowiadała. Musiałem zawieść ją do hotelu, który załatwił nam wcześniej Litwa. Musiałem znaleźć lekarza. Zanim będzie za późno.

Jak zwykle zbyt panikowałem. Lekarz powiedział, że to tak naprawdę tylko parę siniaków i Natalii nic nie będzie. Ale kazał nam wracać do posiadłości. Zdawał się znać Rosję bardzo dobrze. Nazywał go Ivan Braginsky. Tak samo jak Natalia. Czyli te imiona miały jakiś sens. Podziękowałem mu i wróciłem do łóżka na którym spoczywała młoda szlachcianka. Widząc mnie naburmuszyła się lekko.

-I po co to zrobiłeś?- powiedziała słabym głosem.

-Muszę się tobą przecież opiekować!- odparłem szybko.- Poza tym to nie godzi się, by tak traktować młodą damę!

-Jesteś dziwny.- podsumowała.- Nadal wytrzymujesz w swojej roli. Twój poprzednik po tygodniu uciekł w nocy. Chyba natrafił na psy, bo rano widziałam krwawe ślady na ganku. Nie ważne.

-Muszę to robić. Nie zastanawiam się. O co ci chodzi? Mam sobie iść, czy co?

-Nie! Nie idź!- krzyknęła nagle i złapała mnie za rękę. Zdziwiłem się, ale ona tylko przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka.- Opowiedz mi jakąś historię. Powiedz mi o Wenecji. Proszę.

Nie rozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Opowiedziałem jej jednak wszystko o, jak ona go nazwała, Feliciano. Zauważyłem, że uśmiechała się często, ściskając moją rękę. Kiedy zasnęła, głaskałem ją po włosach i pilnowałem, jak kazał lekarz, by nie przestała oddychać. Gdy tak spała spokojnie, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, było mi jej żal. Sam kiedyś marzyłem o życiu w rodzinie szlacheckiej, ale teraz wiem, że moje dzieciństwo na wiosce było czymś o wiele lepszym niż nawet posiadanie wtedy setki zamków! W dodatku ona straciła rodziców. Z tego co wiedziałem, wszyscy jej najbliżsi zginęli w pożarze na dworku gdzieś w Polsce. Do posiadłości udało jej się wrócić tylko przypadkiem. Kiedy władze dowiedziały się, że przeżyła, ogłosili ją zdrajcą, mówiąc, że powinna umrzeć raczej razem z rodzicami niż uratować tylko siebie. Okropne! Potem pojawił się Rosja. Tyle wiedziałem. Nigdy nie udało mi się wydobyć od nikogo nic więcej.

W końcu sam też zasnąłem, na wpół siedząc obok niej, na wpół opierając się o ścianę. W snach odwiedziłem wszystkich przyjaciół o których zawsze opowiadałem Natalii. Francję, Hiszpanię, braciszka, Wenecję i nawet Austrię. W moich snach zawsze na mnie czekali. Zawsze cieszyli się, gdy widzieli mnie z powrotem.

PARĘ MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

-Ivan wrócił! Ivan!

Natalia zbiegła ze szczytu schodów. Ubrana była w swoją ulubioną sukienkę. Włosy, które za moją namową zapuściła, pomogłem jej związać w piękne warkocze. Wyglądała cudownie. Jak anioł, czy inna istota prosto od Boga!

-Natalio!- w drzwiach pojawił się Rosja. Siostra od razu padła mu w ramiona. Objął ją mocno. Zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Jednak stali za daleko bym mógł rozróżnić poszczególne słowa. Stałem więc tylko trochę z boku i uśmiechałem się do siebie.

Kiedy przyszła Ukraina i wszyscy się już przywitali, cała trójka poszła do pokoju dziennego. Postanowiłem im nie przeszkadzać, więc wyszedłem na dwór, pomóc Litwie posprzątać po śniadaniu. Zastałem go siedzącego przy pustym stole, patrzącego w dal na puste o tej porze roku pola słoneczników.

-Hej, Liet.- zagadałem, siadając obok. Wydał mi się jakiś przygaszony.

-Hej, Gilbert. Piękny dziś dzień, nie prawdaż?

Teraz zauważyłem. Płakał. Próbował dyskretnie otrzeć łzy, ale było za późno.

-Coś się stało?- zapytałem. To nie było do niego podobne. Litwa zazwyczaj nie płakał. A przynajmniej nie od kiedy musiał mieszkać ze swoim starym mężem Polską.

-To przez pana Rosję. Nie zasługuje na miłość kogoś tak wspaniałego jak panienka Natalia. Odrzuca ją na każdym kroku. To mnie powinna kochać! To ja się nią tak naprawdę opiekuję! A w zamian mam tylko połamane palce.

To prawda. Mimo że Litwa rozumiał ją najlepiej z nas wszystkich, ona zdawała się go ignorować. Zawsze mówiła tylko o Rosji. Była w niego zapatrzona jak w obrazek. A od wyjazdu do Mińska nie pozwalała nikomu prócz mnie, zbliżać się do niej. To zdecydowanie utrudniło Litwie życie. Musiał wstawać wcześniej, by podać śniadanie zanim zeszliśmy. Musiał dyskretnie sprzątać jej pokój, gdy ja zabierałem ją na spacer lub do pokoju gier. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale wszystkich innych traktowała jak zdrajców. Może bała się kolejnego napadu?

Już chciałem jakoś pocieszyć biedaka, kiedy usłyszałem wołanie z domu.

-Gilbert! Gilbert! Chodź! Ivan chce cię zobaczyć!- to był zdecydowanie głos Ukrainy. Natychmiast wstałem i ruszyłem do środka.

-Gilbert, co? Ładne imię.- uśmiechnął się do mnie Rosja, zanim jeszcze dobrze wszedłem do pokoju.- A więc, Gilbert, jak tam praca? Słyszałem, że spisujesz się świetnie!

-Lekko nie jest, ale zabawianie panienki Natalii jest bardzo przyjemną robotą.- odpowiedziałem, kłaniając się lekko.

-Zasłużyłeś na urlop. Co powiesz na wyjazd do zachodniej Europy?- Rosja spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

-Mogę jechać do brata?- poczułem niesamowite szczęście. Po siedmiu miesiącach wreszcie mój sen stawał się prawdą!

-Oczywiście, że tak. Natasza naprawdę cię bardzo chwaliła. Załatwiłem ci przejazd. Jutro możesz wyjechać.

-Naprawdę?! Dziękuję, panie Rosjo!- chciałem skakać ze szczęścia.

-Nie może jechać!- moje szczęście przerwał głos Natalii.- Kto wtedy się mną zajmie!

-Natalio, nie możesz być tak samolubna, by…

-Ale on jest jedyną osobą, która…

-Natalio!- przerwał jej Rosja tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Natalia już chciała mu coś dopowiedzieć, gdy wtrąciłem się ja.

-Możesz zawsze jechać ze mną. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz…

Przysięgam, przez chwilę wyglądała jakby chciała mnie pocałować. Zawsze mówiła, że śnią się jej wielkie podróże. A teraz ja zapraszałem ją na odwiedziny u państw! Prawdziwych patronów tych wszystkich celów podróży.

-Oh, nie! Nie musisz niańczyć Natalii nawet na wyjeździe…- zaczął Rosja, ale Natalia już rzuciła mi się na szyję, przytulając mocno.

-Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Dziękuję!- krzyczała, mało co mnie nie dusząc.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- odpowiedziałem. W sumie naprawdę się cieszyłem, że pojedzie ze mną. Uwielbiałem z nią rozmawiać, grać, spędzać czas, mimo że zawsze musiałem uważać. W końcu byłem tylko sługą. Jednak ona traktowała mnie bardziej jak przyjaciela. Powoli zaczynała się otwierać, opowiadając mi o swojej matce czy ojcu. Nikomu innemu nie ufała aż tak. Chciałem się jej jakoś odwdzięczyć. Teraz wreszcie miałem okazję.

* * *

Następnego dnia Ukraina i Rosja odwieźli nas na dworzec. Pomachali nam, gdy pociąg ruszał. Potem zostaliśmy sami z Natalią. Jak zawsze.

Jechaliśmy pierwszą klasą. Podróż miała trwać dwa dni. W końcu to długa droga. Nie chciałem jej przeszkadzać. Zabraliśmy z domu na podróż parę książek po rosyjsku, więc pogrążyłem się w czytaniu, podczas gdy Natalia wyglądała zachwycona przez okno.

Dzień mijał beztrosko. Gdy znudziła mi się książka, poszedłem poszukać innej rozrywki. Trafiłem na rodzinę z Niemiec. Ponarzekaliśmy razem na usunięcie z mapy Prus. Naprawdę urocza parka i szkrab z którym przez trzy godziny graliśmy w kółko i krzyżyk na oknie. Pozwoliłem mu wygrywać. Niech się cieszy!

Jedzenie, które nam podali, było przesmaczne! Nie żeby Litwa źle gotował. To jednak było jedzenie od prawdziwego szefa kuchni! Natalia tak bardzo była nim zachwycona, że aż pozwoliłem jej zjeść mój deser- lody czekoladowe.

Wieczorem znów wróciłem do czytania książki. Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy zasnąłem. Obudziłem się z Natalią wtuloną we mnie. Przytulałem ją. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Próbowałem wstać nie budząc jej. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem! Zostawiłem ją i wyszedłem na korytarz.

Właśnie wschodziło słońce. Wyjrzałem za okno. Mijaliśmy łąki na których właśnie kiełkowały pierwsze pędy przeróżnych zbóż. Widoki były przecudne. Uwielbiałem podróżować. To zawsze była ulubiona część bycia państwem. Tyle nieprzetartych szlaków. Tyle przygód.

Nagle poczułem delikatne ręce obejmujące mnie od tyłu. Ciepły oddech na moich plecach. Zapach słoneczników. Odwróciłem się powoli. Zauważyłem wtuloną we mnie Natalię. Wzrok miała skierowany w dół. Drżała.

-Coś się stało, panienko?- ostrożnie odgarnąłem włosy z jej twarzy.

-Na pewno nie będę przeszkadzać? W końcu to twoi przyjaciele.- odpowiedziała cicho.

-Nie będziesz przeszkadzać, panienko. Przecież inaczej bym cię nie zaprosił.- uśmiechnąłem się, unosząc trochę jej głowę.

-Mów mi Natalio. Nie chcę by myśleli, że uważam się za lepszą.- szepnęła.

-Oczywiście, Natalio.

Jej oczy jak zwykle były jak niebo przed burzą. Gniewne, niespokojne, a za razem piękne. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej ciepło. Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba odpowiedziała tym samym. Byłem zbyt wpatrzony w te oczy. Przytuliłem ją mocno, znów wyglądając przez okno.

Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę. W końcu ludzie w innych przedziałach także zaczynali się budzić. Wtedy zabrałem Natalię na śniadanie, które było równie dobre jak obiad poprzedniego dnia. Wtedy wreszcie wróciliśmy do przedziału.

Resztę podróży opowiadałem jej o różnych państwach które odwiedzimy. Słuchała mnie z zainteresowaniem, wtulając się we mnie. W końcu jednak dojechaliśmy do Berna. Pomogłem jej zabrać walizkę, mimo że uparła się, że będzie nieść ją sama.

Na peronie czekał na nas niski blondyn, ubrany w militarny strój.

-Szwajcaria!- rzuciłem mu się na szyję.- Jak ja cie dawno nie widziałem!

On tylko kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę Natalii.

-Witam, panią.- ujął jej rękę i ucałował delikatnie. Potem znów zwrócił się do mnie.- Kim ona jest?

-To jest Natalia. Moja przyjaciółka.- odrzekłem. Wiedziałem, że Natalia rozumie co mówimy. Była dobrze wykształcona. Umiała wiele języków.

-Witam, proszę pana.- odpowiedziała płynnie po niemiecku.

Szwajcaria zaczerwienił się i kiwnął na nas głową. Ruszył powoli do wyjścia.

-Liechtenstein się ucieszy. Mało kiedy odwiedzają nas jakieś kobiety. Wyglądasz jakbyś była w jej wieku. Ile masz lat?

-W tym roku skończę szesnaście, proszę pana.- rzekła dumnie Natalia. Zauważyłem przebiegający przez twarz Szwajcarii cień. Spojrzał na mnie pytającym spojrzeniem.

-T- to człowiek?- jego głos drżał. Przez chwilę myślałem, że każe nam wracać tam, skąd przybyliśmy.

-Tak. Jestem Natalia Arlovkaya. Z herbu Janus.- odparła jeszcze dumniej niż poprzednio. Zauważyłem jednak, że też się lekko waha.

Szwajcaria wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Bałem się reakcji innych. Co jeśli będą mi mieli za złe?

Tak jak było zaplanowane, pojechaliśmy do domu Szwajcarii, gdzie wszyscy już na nas czekali. Niemcy, Francja, Hiszpania, Anglia, Liechtenstein, Węgry, obaj Włoszkowie, Austria. Od razu do nich pobiegłem. Chciałem ich wszystkich wyściskać. Pierwszemu rzuciłem się na szyję braciszkowi.

-Bracie! Tak bardzo tęskniłem! Co u ciebie?

Ludwig tylko odwrócił głowę. Nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

-Co ty tutaj robisz? Powinieneś być po drugiej stronie.- odparł sucho.

Odsunąłem się powoli. Nie rozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Już otwierałem usta, by go zapytać, kiedy poczułem jak ktoś przewraca mnie na ziemię.

-Prusy! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!- usłyszałem znajomy głos.

-Myśleliśmy, że ten przeklęty Rusek cię zabił!

-Tak! Wyjechałeś tak nagle!

Spojrzałem w górę. Nad moją głową stał Francja, a leżał na mnie Hiszpania. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

-Francis! Antonio! Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! Moi starzy!- przytuliłem ich mocno. Oni zawachali się.

-Francis?

-Antonio? O kim mówisz? Podoba mi się to imie…

Usłyszałem zza siebie cichutki śmiech. Natalia. Spojrzałem na przyjaciół. Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.

-Francis to Francja, a Antonio to Hiszpania.- wytłumaczyła szybko Natalia.- To żeby było przyjaźniej. Anglia to Arthur, Niemcy to Ludwig, Szwajcaria to Vash, Rzym Lovino, Wenecja Feliciano, Austria Roderich a Węgry to Eliza. Pomyślałam też, że Liechtenstein mogłaby mieć na imię Lili, a Węgry Eliza, skoro jest żoną Austrii. A każdy wie, że Beethoven był z Austrii i napisał utwór _Dla Elizy_.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Zdawała się trwać wieki. Nagle przerwała ją Liechtenstein.

-Podoba mi się! Lili! Bardzo ładne imię, Natalio.- rzekła, uśmiechając się promieniście.

-Antonio też jest fajne. Bardzo hiszpańskie!

-A Francis pasuje do Francji! HAHA!

-Eliza brzmi dumnie! I faktycznie pasuje do żony Austrii. Mimo że w separacji.- dodała lekko oburzona Węgry.

Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli komentować swoje imiona. W pokoju zapanował chaos. Spojrzałem na Natalię. Wydawała się zadowolona z siebie. Wszyscy pytali ją o inne państwa. Nagle wszyscy ucichli.

-A ty, Prusy? Jak masz na imię?

-Prusy? Prusy to Gilbert Beilschmidt oczywiście!

* * *

Nie miałem pojęcia, że to tak się potoczy. Wróciłem do przyjaciół, do rodziny, a oni w ogóle nie zwracali na mnie uwagi! Wszyscy kłębili się dookoła Natalii! Jakby to ona była najważniejsza! W kółko słyszałem tylko „Bo ona jest taka delikatna" „Bo ona…". Zaczynałem żałować, że ją zabrałem! To miał być mój moment! A ona… UGH!

-Gilbercie…- usłyszałem jak zwykle wieczorem szorstki głos.- Opowiedz mi historię.

-Nie.- zatrzasnąłem książkę i wstałem. Miałem już dosyć. Od tygodnia odbierała mi rodzinę i udawała, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi! Przeklęta żmija!

-Jak to? Zawsze opowiadasz mi przed snem.- jak zwykle też nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Jednak ja już potrafiłem wyczytać tak delikatne znaki. Tym razem kąciki jej ust zadrżały lekko co świadczyło o zdziwieniu i smutku.

-Nie będę ci opowiadać historii na wyjeździe. Mam wakacje i chce spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z rodziną.- odparłem ostro.- Dlatego jutro przejdziesz się po mieście lub zostaniesz w pokoju, a ja wyskoczę z bratem na piwo.

Zanim skończyłem zdanie, odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami. Musiałem bardzo ją wkurzyć. Jednak mnie to nie obchodziło. Wreszcie miałem nadzieje na spokojne porozmawianie z Niemcami. Wyszedłem więc po chwili za nią ale skręciłem w drugą stronę. Do pokoju Niemiec.

-Bracie?- powoli zajrzałem do pokoju. To co zobaczyłem zadziałało na mnie jak zimny prysznic. Mój brat- Niemcy, zawsze zasadniczy i bardzo poważny, całował mojego drugiego brata- Austrię, wiecznego prawiczka! I to nie jakoś tak zwyczajnie! Oni się obmacywali!

Szybko zamknąłem drzwi i pobiegłem korytarzem przed siebie. Nie wiedziałem dokąd biegnę. Widok przysłaniał mi obraz, który wrył mi się w mózg.

-Keseseseseseseesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesese!

Wybiegłem na dwór. Ciepły wieczorny wiatr delikatnie pogłaskał moją twarz. Zamknąłem oczy i odetchnąłem głęboko. Stałem tak dłuższą chwilę w końcu otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Przed domem rozciągały się pastwiska, puste o tej godzinie. W oddali majaczyły góry. Alpy. Na ich szczytach nadal była widoczna śnieżna pokrywa. Szwajcaria mówił, że niedaleko jest bardzo przyjemny szlak widokowy. Chciałem zabrać tam któregoś dnia Natalię. Uwielbiała takie wyprawy.

Nagle usłyszałem za sobą otwierane drzwi. Chciałem się odwrócić, ale wtedy ktoś we mnie wbiegł. Upadłem na ziemię. Naprawdę mocno uderzyłem głową o ziemię. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Na oślep dotknąłem postać, która wywróciła się na mnie. Poczułem coś miękkiego i ciepłego. W końcu wzrok wrócił.

-Ty zboczeńcu! Puść to!- leżała na mnie Węgry. Ściskałem jej pierś. Szybko puściłem i odsunąłem się. Zerwaliśmy się na równe nogi w tym samym czasie. Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, że trzyma patelnię. Na szczęście zdołałem uskoczyć przed ciosem.

-Przepraszam! Przypadkiem!- krzyknąłem.- A ty gdzie tak biegłaś? Nie jestem taki mały, żeby we mnie wbiegać!

-Oh, przepraszam! Słyszałam jak potraktowałeś Natalię, bezduszni ku! A teraz ona poszła gdzieś w góry! Chcę ją znaleźć zanim coś jej się stanie! Lili widziała jak szła na zielony szla-…

Już jej nie słuchałem. Pobiegłem w stronę zielonej drogi. Myśli dotyczące braci zostały całkowicie zagłuszone myślami o Natalii. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by coś jej się stało! Przecież wziąłem za nią odpowiedzialność! Nie mogłem tak bardzo zbłaźnić się przed Rosją!

Biegłem cały czas. W końcu dotarłem do początku zielonego szlaku. Rozejrzałem się. Zauważyłem na ziemi odbite obcasy Natalii. Poczułem się jak myśliwy. Ruszyłem za tropem. Wszystko szło dobrze do póki ślady były widoczne. Jednak w pewnej chwili się urywały. Rozejrzałem się. Nie mogła przecież zniknąć tak nagle! Nagle to do mnie dotarło. Te lasy były pełne zwierząt! Coś mogło ją porwać! Zadrżałem. Musiałem się śpieszyć.

I wtedy usłyszałem cichutki głosik dobiegający gdzieś z dołu. Szybko doskoczyłem so przepaści, która ciągnęła się tuż przy drodze. Zerknąłem na dół. Po stromej ścianie schodziła Natalia. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

-Natalio! Co ty robisz!- krzyknąłem drżącym głosem. Ona zatrzymała się na chwilę, rzucając mi nienawistne spojrzenie. Była jakieś 100 metrów w dół. Nie myśląc, przerzuciłem nogi nad niską barierką i ruszyłem za nią.

Starałem się iść ostrożnie, jednak czasem kamieni pod moimi nogami osuwały się, a ja spadałem w dół, póki nie złapałem się czegoś. Adrenalina uderzyła mi do głowy. Jednak teraz nie było odwrotu. Jedyną drogą była ta w dół.

I wtedy to zobaczyłem. Akurat odwracałem się by spojrzeć niżej, gdy występ skalny, na którym stała Natalia, ułamał się i zsunął w dół a za nim ona. Krzyknąłem. Od razu zsunąłem się za nią. Nie obchodziło mnie jakie mogą być konsekwencje. Musiałem ją uratować.

Zjeżdżając po skale, pociąłem sobie plecy i ręce. Malutkie kamyczki weszły mi pod skórę, raniąc dotkliwie. Widziałem pod sobą las. Widziałem jak znika w nim Natalia. Jechała tak samo jak ja. Czasem widziałem na mojej drodze krwiste plamy. Starałem się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

W końcu także znalazłem się między drzewami. Tam zatrzymałem się na jednym z drzew. Zaszumiało mi w uszach. Zamgliło mi oczy. Jednak szybko podskoczyłem. Dookoła było ciemno, pusto i strasznie. Natalia musiała leżeć gdzieś blisko. Pewnie też wpadła na jakąś sosnę!

-Natali!- zawołałem zachrypniętym głosem. Nie byłem głośny, ale wystarczająco głośmy by mnie usłyszała. Natychmiast w odpowiedzi usłyszałem cichy jęk. Pobiegłem w stronę źródła.

To co zobaczyłem wstrząsnęło mną. Musiałem odetchnąć głęboko nim zacząłem znów trzeźwo myśleć. Natalia leżała siedziała oparta plecami o drzewo. Jej głowa zwisała bezwładnie. Ubranie miała całe w strzępach. Była cała upaprana krwią. Zauważyłem, że w jej głowie tkwi kawałek skały. Wyglądała naprawdę żałośnie.

Przykucnąłem przy niej i uniosłem delikatnie jej głowę. Zakaszlnęła. Wypluła przy tym na mnie sporo krwi. Na szczęście oddychała. Wodziła też za mną wzrokiem. To był dobry znak. Delikatnie rozchyliłem jej usta i zajrzałem do środka, by zobaczyć czy nie ma tam czegoś czym mogłaby się udławić.

-G-gilbert…- wyszeptała cicho, wypluwając znów trochę krwi.

-Cii! Nie mów. Zabiorę cię do domu. Tylko spokojnie. Może zaboleć. Przepraszam…

Ostrożnie wziąłem ją na ręce. Starałem się ruszać tak, by nic jej od tego nie bolało. Cały czas obserwowałem czy oddycha.

-Gilbercie… p-przepraszam.- wyszeptała, patrząc mi w oczy. Wtedy zauważyłem, że zaczęła oddychać trochę wolniej. Jej powieki powoli zbliżały się do siebie. Moje serce na chwilę się zatrzymało.

-Natalio! Proszę! Nie zamykaj oczu!- powiedziałem, potrząsając nią delikatnie. Przyśpieszyłem trochę. Dom nie był daleko.- Proszę! Opowiedz mi coś. Opowiedz mi o Rosji.

-Przecież znasz już Ivana.- odparła bardzo słabym głosem.

-To powiedz mi o kimkolwiek.- rozpaczliwie próbowałem nie dopuścić jej do zaśnięcia.

-M-miałam kiedyś przyjaciela.

-Tak? To o nim mi opowiedz! Jak wyglądał?

-Był albinosem. Tak jak ty.

-Oh! Niesamowicie! A jaki był?- już widziałem w oddali światła domu Szwajcarii. Jednak moje rany zaczęły także dawać o sobie znać. Nogi mi drżały. Tak naprawdę sam ledwo szedłem.

-Trochę zarozumiały. Uwielbiał siebie. Ale był bardzo opiekuńczy. Zajął się mną podczas wojny… Nie pozwolił nikomu mnie zranić.- Natalia ledwo wymawiała słowa. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej ot tak zemdleć. To mogłoby się źle skończyć.

-Nikt by się nie ośmielił cię zranić. A nawet jeśli to ja też bym cię obronił. Natalio! Powiedz proszę… J-jak miał na imię.

-Gilbert…- Natalia zakrztusiła się krwią. Uniosłem jej głową, by mogła ją wypluć. Pomogło. Jednak jej oczy znów się zamknęły.

Spojrzałem przed siebie. Byliśmy już tak blisko. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej teraz…

Instynktownie przyłożyłem usta do jej ust. Były bardzo ciepłe i miękkie. Smakowały krwią. Nacisnąłem je trochę. Odpowiedziała tym samy. Zmusiłem się do otworzenia oczu, by widzieć gdzie idę. Ona miała je zamknięte. Czułem jak szybko bije mi serce. Pocałunek stawał się z każdą chwilą bardziej namiętny, a ja coraz bardziej słaby.

W końcu dotarliśmy do ogrodu Szwajcarii. To było dla mnie jak przekroczenie jakiejś bariery. Od razu upadłem na ziemię, tuląc do siebie Natalię. Nie miałem już sił się ruszać. Zemdlałem, odurzony zapachem słoneczników i świeżo skoszonych traw.

* * *

Z paru kolejnych dni niewiele pamiętam. Jakieś twarze, głosy, światło. Wiem tylko, że często się budziłem, wołałem Natalię i znów zasypiałem. Jednak gdy już się obudziłem, w pierwszym momencie pomyślałem, że jestem sam. Dopiero po chwili, gdy z moich oczu zeszła mgła, zauważyłem leżącą obok mnie nastolatkę, wtuloną delikatnie w mój bok. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie miałem siły. Jednak ona zauważyła, że się obudziłem. Natychmiast podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi w oczy.

Zauważyłem, że jest cała obwiązana bandażami. Niektóre były czyste, ale inne przebijał szkarłat krwi. Prześlizgnąłem oczami po całej jej twarzy. Zdawała się mocno zaniepokojona. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Tak bardzo cieszyłem się, że żyła. Na pewno wyglądała zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja.

-P- potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytała szybko zanim zdążyłem w ogóle otworzyć usta.

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej, próbując usiąść. Ona jednak szybko mnie przycisnęła z powrotem do poduszki. Odruchowo jednak złapałem ją i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Opadła na mnie bezwiednie. Od razu poczułem jej słodki zapach i ciepło skóry. Przez chwilę się opierała ale w końcu także mnie objęła.

-Tak się cieszę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku! Już się bałam… Przepraszam cię za to! Byłam tak głupia! Trzeba mnie było tam zostawić! Nie zasługuję…

Szybko przyłożyłem jej rękę do ust i spojrzałem w oczy. Zauważyłem, że po raz pierwszy są pełne łez. Delikatnie wsunąłem rękę w jej włosy. Zapach wzmógł się.

-Nie mógłbym cię tak zostawić. Moim obowiązkiem jest dbanie o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Poza tym nigdy nie byłbym w stanie ot tak po prostu cię zostawić na śmierć. To tak jakbym zabił samego siebie.

Dopiero gdy to powiedziałem, zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Natalia nie była już tylko moją podopieczną. Była kimś znacznie ważniejszym. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego moje serce bije tak szybko, dlaczego codziennie rano tak chętnie wstaję, dlaczego zaproponowałem ją ze sobą zabrać i dlaczego ot tak bez wahania skoczyłem za nią w przepaść.

-Natalio…- wyszeptałem, zaglądając jej głęboko w oczy.-Ja…

I wtedy drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem. Stał w nich mój ukochany przyjaciel Francja. Wyglądał na porządnie wkurzonego.

-TY GŁUPKU! TAK SIĘ WSZYSCY MARTWILIŚMY! ZABIJE CIE JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ NAM TO ZROBISZ! TY…

Zanim się zorientowałem, już na mnie leżał, dusząc uściskiem. Resztką sił odepchnąłem go lekko. Jednakże od razu do pokoju wpadł Antonio i już byłem przytłoczony dwoma rosłymi mężczyznami.

-Ej Antonio! Wbijasz mi łokieć w bok!

-Cicho, Francis! Przytulam przyjaciela!

-AŁA! TY… Oh!

-Ej, TO MOJA TWARZ!

Powoli oboje ze mnie spadli na ziemię. Uśmiechali się szeroko, zerkając to na mnie to na Natalię. Zmierzyłem ich wzrokiem, ale też się uśmiechnąłem. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy do łóżka podeszła jeszcze jedna osoba.

-Witaj, Prusy. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej.- Anglia patrzył na mnie swoim przenikliwym, tajemniczym spojrzeniem.

-T- tak.

-To dobrze. Jutro wracasz do domu. Mam cię zawieść. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś chodził chociaż trochę.

-J- jutro?- zawahałem się. Nie chciałem tak szybko wracać. W posiadłości nie było źle, ale na pewno gorzej niż wśród wszystkich zachodnich przyjaciół!- Czemu? Rosja nie mówił, kiedy mam wrócić!

-Przysłał list. Poza tym Natalia powinna wrócić do domu. Oboje nie jesteście w najlepszym stanie, a tu nie ma kto się wami opiekować. Urlopy wszystkich się już pokończyły.- przez chwilę myślał, po czym dodał jeszcze:- Nie martwcie się. Spakuję was.

Spokojnie podszedł do leżących na ziemi Hiszpanii i Francji, i podniósł ich za kołnierze. Nie zważając na ich jęki, wyprowadził ich z pokoju, pozostawiając mnie i Natalię samych.

Spojrzałem na nią. Znów utrzymywała pokerową twarz. Nie przytulała już mnie, a nawet odsunęła się na koniec łóżka. Przez pewien czas wahałem się czy dokończyć sentencję, ale w końcu zrezygnowałem.

Siedzieliśmy więc tak w milczeniu. Ja myślałem o niej, a ona zapewne o widokach, które podziwiała, wyglądając przez okno. W końcu wstała i wychyliła głowę na zewnątrz. Obserwowałem jak wiatr unosi jej krótko ścięte włosy. Pomyślałem sobie, że bardzo ładnie wyglądałaby w długich. Już widziałem to oczami wyobraźni. Skróciłbym też jej suknię. Zdawałaby się o wiele słodsza. Planowałem próbować ją do tego nakłonić jak tylko wrócimy.

-Gilbercie…- usłyszałem przytłumiony głos zza okna.- A co jeśli byśmy nie wrócili do Rosji?

-Byłby na pewno bardzo smutny. Rosja cię kocha. Na pewno przyjechałby po ciebie osobiście.

Już mi nie odpowiedziała. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu do wieczora. Nie wiem ile można wyglądać przez okno. Nie wiem ile można gapić się na plecy drugiej osoby. Nie nudziłem się. Może byłem na to zbyt zmęczony? Może po prostu dlatego, że była to ona. Mógłbym tak siedzieć i wieki, ale w końcu przyszedł Anglia z jedzeniem i kazał nam zaraz po kolacji iść spać. Tak też zrobiliśmy.

Zanim się obejrzałem byliśmy już w pociągu. Przed nami była kolejna doba spędzona w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Ja nie mogłem się ruszać, Natalia była lekko okulawiona, a Anglia nie za bardzo chciał się odrywać od Shakespeare'a. Jechaliśmy więc w ciszy przez łąki i lasy. Czasem wjeżdżaliśmy do tunelu. Wtedy Anglia zaczynał przeklinać na wszelkie stworzenia, a Natalia przysuwała się do mnie i przytulała mnie mocno.

W końcu wreszcie nadszedł czas na obiad. Nie mogłem wstać, ale towarzysze obiecali mi przynieść moją porcję. Zgodziłem się. Nie czekałem zbyt długo aż Natalia wróci z dwoma talerzami. Spojrzała mi w oczy i usiadła obok.

-Smaczne…- oznajmiła poważnie.

Spojrzałem na talerz. Naprawdę wyglądało smakowicie. Ach, te Szwajcarskie pociągi! Topiony ser, chleb ze świeżym masłem… Coś niebiańskiego! Od razu wpakowałem sobie do ust ogromny kęs. Zamknąłem oczy. Uderzyła mnie fala smaku. Czułem, że mógłbym wtedy umrzeć szczęśliwy.

-To jest przepyszne!- wybełkotałem, gdy wreszcie przełknąłem. W oku zakręciła mi się łza. Chwilę jeszcze delektowałem się tym stanem, gdy w końcu zauważyłem znaczącą różnicę.- Gdzie Anglia?

-Spotkał paru biznesmenów z Anglii… Właśnie z nimi rozmawia o polityce.- odparła spokojnie, jedząc swoją porcję.- Wczoraj chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, ale Francis ci przerwał…

Zamarłem. Pamiętała? Nawet ja sam nie byłem pewny czy chcę to powiedzieć. Zawahałem się. Zerknąłem na nią. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Zaczerwieniłem się lekko, ale zamaskowałem to uśmiechem.

-Nie… To nie ważne! Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać…

-Przecież widzę, że chciałeś coś powiedzieć. Czerwienisz się.-powiedziała ostrym tonem.

-Ja po prostu myślałem… ale się myliłem…

-Mów.

-Nie ważne.

-POWIEDZ!

-Kocham cię.

Gdy tylko to powiedziałem, zapadła cisza. Nawet nie było słychać dudnienia kół na szynach. Jakby cały świat się zatrzymał. Poczułem jak moje serce zwalnia. Już prawie nie biło. Wszystko dookoła zniknęło. Widziałem tylko jej twarz. Już nawet nie starała się ukrywać emocji. Była po prostu zszokowana, zdziwiona. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zła. Już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć kiedy…

TRACH! Do przedziału wszedł uchlany Anglia. Zabełkotał coś i padł między nami na łóżko.

-Ach! Ona jest taka piękna!

Spojrzałem na niego. Moja prycza była wystarczająco ciasna już dla jednej osoby… Jak niby miałem więc leżeć razem z nim? Zrzuciłem go na ziemię.

-Widziałeś ją, Prusy? Widziałeś? Taka piękna! Dała mi swoje zdjęcie!

Anglia wyciągnął z marynarki małą kwadratową kartkę, złożoną na pół. Podał mi ją. Nie ruszał się z ziemi. Czułem jak serce mocno mi bije po tym co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Nie otrzymałem przecież odpowiedzi! Zerknąłem na Natalię. Zero emocji. Wziąłem więc zdjęcie od Anglii.

Była na nim dość puszysta kobieta w sukni balowej. Trzymała w ręku kieliszek wina. Chyba śpiewała. Tło było zamazane. Jednak od razu można było się domyśleć, że to jakaś śpiewaczka operowa.

-Chłopie… Ona by cię zmiażdżyła! Przecież ty to takie chuchro! Daj sobie z nią spokój!

-Ona jest piękna!- powtórzył Anglia, czknął i zasnął.

Szturchnąłem go nogą. Nie rusza się. Jedynie klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała spokojnie. Spojrzałem znów w stronę Natalii. Jedyne co zobaczyłem to jak znika, wychodząc z naszego przedziału. Chciałem ją zawołać, ale Anglia chrapał zbyt głośno.

* * *

Kiedy tylko auto zjechało na żwirową drogę, przestaliśmy rozmawiać. Było po prostu za głośno. Musieliśmy też zamknąć okna, by kamyczki nie wpadały do środka, przez co zrobiło się nieznośnie gorąco. Co chwilę ocierałem z czoła pot. Jednak wiedziałem, że nasza podróż się kończy i to uspokajało mnie trochę. Byłem naprawdę zmęczony wszystkimi przygodami.

Na szczęście Anglia nie upił się. Po prostu ktoś dosypał mu środka nasennego do herbaty i okradł z pieniędzy. Zdarza się! Głupi Brytol! Jednak kiedy się obudził był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. I dobrze. Ja jeszcze nie byłem w stanie by prowadzić, a i nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na wynajęcie kierowcy.

W końcu podjechaliśmy pod bramę rezydencji. Nikt na nas nie czekał. Wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło. W końcu wracaliśmy bez zapowiedzi. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć.

Anglik pomógł mi wysiąść z samochodu i podał mi moją laskę. Ruszyłem powoli przed siebie. Nie byłem szybki. Musieli na mnie czekać. Jednak w końcu doszliśmy do drzwi.

-Ivan?- Natalia ruszyła do salonu. Ona też lekko kulała.

-Natasza?- na szczycie schodów pojawił się Rosja. Widząc ją, szybko zbiegł i przytulił mocno. Jednak po chwili odsunął się i spojrzał na nią.- Co ci się stało?

-Nic takiego… Mały wypadek. Byłam nieuważna…

Ale już nie dokończyła zdania. Ivan momentalnie był tuż przy mnie. Uderzył mnie mocno w twarz. Przewróciłem się. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami.

-ROSJA! OPANUJ SIĘ!- Anglia podbiegł i go przytrzymał. Na szczęście był wystarczająco silny, bo nie wiem jak bym skończył.

-PRZEZ TEGO SZWABA, MOJA NATASZA JEST RANNA!- krzyczał i próbował mnie kopnąć. Powoli zacząłem wstawać z ziemi.

-Ivan, to moja wina! Zostaw go!- Natalia podbiegła i przytrzymała go z dala ode mnie.

-To jego wina! Miał się tobą opiekować!

Natalia i Rosja jeszcze chwilę się z nim siłowali. W końcu uspokoił się trochę. Nadal jednak był wściekły. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

-Jutro wyjeżdżasz.- oznajmił i wyszedł z domu.

Cała nasza trójka oniemiała. Natalia po chwili wybiegła za Ivanem. Anglia patrzył na mnie.

-Co go ugryzło! Przecież nawet nie wie co się dokładnie stało.

-Nie wiem…- odparłem i podniosłem laskę.- Pójdę się przywitać z innymi. Rozgość się w salonie. Każę zrobić herbaty.

Ruszyłem w stronę zaplecza. Wszyscy witali mnie ciepło i pytali, co się stało. Odpowiadałem, że malutki wypadek. Toris zaczął wypytywać o Natalię. Uspokajałem go dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero po parunastu minutach ochłonął na tyle, by zrobić herbatę. Pomogłem mu zabrać tacę i wróciliśmy do Anglii. Okazało się, że siedzi tam też Rosja i Natalia. Bez słowa usiadłem obok niej.

-Jutro rano. Anglia zawiezie ciebie i Ukrainę na dworzec przy okazji swojego powrotu. Na szczęście ten sam pociąg przejeżdża też przez Warszawę, więc pojedziecie z nim. Dziś masz już wolne. Możesz spać tam gdzie zawsze. Spakuj się dobrze, bo już tu nie wrócisz.

Zauważyłem, że Natalia drgnęła. Naburmuszyła się. Dłonie ścisnęła w pięści. Po chwili wyszła szybkim krokiem. Chciałem za nią pójść, ale zanim wstałem, Ivan przydusił mnie do kanapy.

-Masz dziś wolne.- rzekł dosadnie.

Nie miałem zamiaru się spierać. Anglia i Rosja rozmawiali o polityce. Czasem pytali mnie o potwierdzenie ich teorii. Tylko potakiwałem. Chciałem już iść i zobaczyć co z Natalią. W końcu się ściemniło i Rosja pozwolił mi iść spać. Z niesamowitą, jak na mój stan, szybkością, pobiegłem na górę. Zajrzałem do pokoju Natalii. Zauważyłem wypukłość na łóżku. Spała. Wycofałem się szybko, by jej nie obudzić. Miałem nadzieję, że spotkamy się jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem.

Ruszyłem więc do swojego pokoju. Umyłem się, przebrałem w piżamę i położyłem do łóżka. Leżałem w ciemności i ciszy. Rozmyślałem. Czemu Rosja się tak wkurzył? Równie dobrze mogła po prostu spaść ze schodów. Nie wiedział o całej sprawie na klifie. To było naprawdę dziwne.

Nagle usłyszałem cichy szelest. Pod moim kocem znalazło się coś ciepłego. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Nie widziałem zbyt wiele. Księżyc był w nowiu, więc panowały całkowite ciemności. Wyczułem tylko ciepły, szybki oddech. Był coraz bliżej mnie. Nagle coś mnie dotknęło. Aż podskoczyłem. Ciepłe ciało dotknęło mojej skóry. Niemalże słyszałem bicie swojego serca. Automatycznie spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Ciało powoli zaczynało oplatać moją klatkę piersiową. Czułem czyjąś rękę, pełznącą po moich plecach. To co… przytulało się do mnie?

-Natalia?- wyszeptałem. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Oddech nie tylko był szybki. Był też bardzo nierówny. Co chwile jakby dławiła się powietrzem. Słyszałem ciche zachłyśnięcia. Szybko ruszyłem rękę, do miejsca, gdzie powinna być jej twarz. Dotknąłem delikatnie jej policzka. Poczułem coś mokrego.- Ciiiii… Co się stało?

Otarłem jej łzy i przysunąłem jej twarz trochę bliżej do mojej. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziałem mniej więcej gdzie co się znajduje. Czułem jak się trzęsie. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Byłem w szoku.

-Nie chcę byś wyjeżdżał. Musisz zostać! Ale Ivan jest wkurzony. Chcę jechać z tobą. To nawet nie twoja wina. Przepraszam!

Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie. Głaskałem delikatnie po włosach. Wiedziałem, że musi się uspokoić. Serce biło mi nadal jak oszalałe, ale już nie ze strachu.

-Spokojnie. Nic mi nie będzie. A tobą zajmie się Toris. Jesteś w dobrych rękach.

-Nie chcę Torisa…

Poczułem ciepło jej ręki na moich plecach. Zadrżałem. Czułem jak wsuwa mi też drugą rękę pod bluzkę. Jej oddech stał się spokojniejszy, bliższy. Nim się zorientowałem, już czułem nacisk jej miękkich ust na moich ustach. Odruchowo przyciągnąłem ją bliżej.

W następnej chwili jej ręce delikatnie wsunęły się w moje spodnie. Zadrżałem. Odsunąłem swoje usta od jej. Spojrzałem tam gdzie powinny być oczy.

-Kocham cię.- usłyszałem cichy szept.- Nie chcę byś ot tak wyjechał, Gilbert. Nie chcę.

Czułem jak jej ręce schodzą niżej i niżej. Zawahałem się.

-Natalio…

-Zróbmy to.- przerwała mi znów mnie całując.

Nie myślałem wiele. Dałem się kierować instynktowi. Chciałem tylko czuć jej ciepło. Chciałem je czuć całym sobą. Sekundy zaczęły przeciągać się w godziny. Minuty w lata. Byłem oszołomiony jej zapachem. Całowała mnie namiętnie. Czułem, że to właśnie dla niej jestem. Wiedziałem, że to na nią czekałem cały ten czas. Byłem pewny swojego.

Podniecenie rosło. Natalia szeptała czasem moje imię. Ja szeptałem jej. Mówiłem, że ją kocham, bo wiedziałem, że to prawda. Pieściłem ją delikatnie, bo wiedziałem, że to mój największy skarb. Starałem się nie myśleć, bo wiedziałem, że muszę wyjechać.

W końcu wszystko ustało tak samo szybko jak się zaczęło. Nasze szybkie oddechy mieszały się. Pocałowałem ją jeszcze raz. Ostatni raz.

-Proszę, nie budź mnie rano. Nie chcę cię żegnać.-wyszeptała Natalia.

-Dobrze. Nie obudzę cię.- obiecałem, przytulając ją mocno. Czekałem aż zaśnie. Wtedy też zaczęło świtać. Kiedy upewniłem się, że śpi, wysunąłem się z łóżka i poszedłem się ubrać. Nie mogłem już dłużej tam przebywać. Szybko zebrałem moje rzeczy i zszedłem na dół. Niedługo potem musiałem wyjechać.

* * *

Moje dalsze losy nie były zbyt proste. A na pewno nie przyjemne. Trafiłem do Warszawy. Tam razem z Ukrainą i Polską mieszkałem przez miesiąc. Sprzątałem, gotowałem i prałem. Zajmowałem się zwykłymi sprawami, zwykłych śmiertelników. Przynajmniej wtedy nie miałem czasu na myślenie. Wtedy nie rozpamiętywałem tego co było. Dniami harowałem. Nocą zasypiałem jak dziecko. Powinienem za to podziękować Polsce.

Kiedy wreszcie uzgodnili co ze mną zrobią, mogłem wyjechać. Trafiłem do Berlina. Ucieszyłem się. W końcu mogłem przebywać z bratem. Niestety, wojna pomiędzy wschodem a zachodem trwała. Nie mogliśmy mieszkać razem, dlatego spotykaliśmy się często w naszej ulubionej kawiarni. Nigdy nie śmiałem zapytać go o incydent z Austrią. Opowiedziałem mu za to co czuję do Natalii. Oczywiście pomijając jeden fakt. Zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział.

W Berlinie dni płynęły wolno. Nie miałem wielu obowiązków. Byłem autonomiczny, tak samo jak Polska, ale także samotny. Z radością chodziłem na wszelkie zebrania i posiedzenia, by choćby na godzinę przestać o niej myśleć. Kręciła mi się w głowie całymi dniami. Nie mogłem spać. Cały czas wpatrywałem się w zegarek, który kiedyś jej dałem. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem znalazł się w moim bagażu. Musiała wsunąć go między moje ubrania tamtej nocy, zanim jeszcze wsunęła się do mojego łóżka.

Moją sielankę zakłócono w 1961roku. Dokładnie 13 sierpnia. Mur berliński. Nie mogłem już normalnie odwiedzać brata. Nasze domu były w dwóch częściach miasta. Na początku spotykaliśmy się pod ścianą i rzucaliśmy sobie kartki złożone w samoloty. Jednak każdego kolejnego dnia ochrona muru wzrastała. W końcu nie mogłem zbliżyć się nawet na 5m by nie zostać przegonionym. Zostałem sam.

Rosja nigdy mnie nie odwiedzał. Widziałem go czasem na jakiś zebraniach, ale nawet nie patrzył w moją stronę. Był naprawdę wkurzony. Nadal nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Nigdy też nic nie wspomniał o Natalii. Zawsze miałem nadzieję.

W końcu miałem już dość.

LISTOPAD 1989

Pamiętam, że akurat wtedy jadłem śniadanie. Usłyszałem ciche pukanie w okno. Podszedłem więc ostrożnie do zasłony i zajrzałem za nią. To co zobaczyłem, zwaliło mnie z nóg. Na parapecie siedział wielki, dostojny, czarny ptak. Szybko otworzyłem okno i wpuściłem go do środka. Wyglądał na udomowionego. W dodatku miał coś przyczepionego do nogi.

Ptak szybko wleciał do mojej kuchni. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Podszedłem do niego. Zwinnie odwiązałem karteczkę od jego nóżki. Zastanawiałem się co za idiota wysyła tak ogromnego ptaka ze zwykłym listem.

_Będę niedługo._

Zamarłem. Kto będzie niedługo?! Nie znałem tego pisma. Nie zapraszałem też nikogo. Zadrżałem. Szybko podbiegłem do okna. Ulice nadal były puste. Spojrzałem na ptaka. Siedział spokojnie, wlepiając we mnie swoje wielkie oczy, jakby na coś czekał. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę rękę, by go pogłaskać. On jednak wzbił się w powietrze i usiadł na moim ramieniu, wbijając mi pazury pod skórę. Chciałem już krzyknąć, ale zorientowałem się, że nie czuję bólu. Pogładziłem go delikatnie. I nagle wiedziałem. To nie był zwyczajny ptak. To był czarny orzeł!

Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zerwałem się i poszedłem otworzyć. Orzeł cały czas siedział na moim ramieniu. Jakby był częścią mnie. Nadal nie przypominałem sobie, bym kogoś zapraszał. Dlatego też oniemiałem, kiedy zobaczyłem kto stał na progu.

Kobieta. Jakieś 19 lat. Włosy popielaty blond. Oczy jak niebo przed burzą. Stała lekko zniecierpliwiona.

-Mogę wejść? Czy będziesz stał i się gapił?

Szybko zszedłem z jej drogi. Weszła do środka pewnym krokiem. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć. Minęło przecież 40lat! A ona postarzała się tylko o 4?! Moja ukochana. Ta za którą tak bardzo tęskniłem.

-Nata…

-Och, widzę, że Gilbird znalazł cię. Już myślałam, że nie da sobie rady. Czasem naprawdę się rozprasza…

Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć. Natychmiast ją przytuliłem mocno. Czułem się, jakbym trzymał w rękach cały mój świat. Byłem tak szczęśliwy! Znów ją dotykałem. Znów czułem jej zapach. Znów była tak blisko. Nie mogłem nic poradzić. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-Och, Natalio. Tak się cieszę, że cię znów widzę! Tak bardzo tęskniłem!- wyszeptałem, delikatnie wsuwając rękę w jej włosy. Nie mogłem się opanować. Ucałowałem ją w czoło.

Natalia nie odpowiadała. Przytulała mnie mocno. Czułem jak zaciska ręce na mojej koszuli i przyciąga mnie coraz mocniej. Czułem jak szybko oddycha. Czułem bicie jej serca.

Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę, w końcu delikatnie ją odsunąłem. Złapałem jej ramiona i spojrzałem w oczy. Ona też płakała.

-Opowiedz mi. Opowiedz mi wszystko co się stało.- szepnąłem. Wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak. Ludzie nie starzeją się o 4 lata w ciągu 40lat!

-Ivan się wkurzył. Wtedy. Znalazł mnie w twoim łóżku. Domyślił się, że to robiliśmy.- wyszeptała.- Ty już byłeś daleko. Ale na mnie cały czas krzyczał. Bał się. I miał rację. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że wpadłam. Wtedy był jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Chciał cię znaleźć i wymusić odpowiedzialność. Ale w końcu zrezygnował. Jednak nie chciał dopuścić bym urodziła. Pewnego dnia zabrał mnie ze sobą do Mińska. Zanim się zorientowałam, już nie byłam człowiekiem. Zostałam państwem. Niedługo cały proces ma się skończyć. Mam zostać suwerenna.- zawahała się.- Nie chciałam go zabić, Gilbercie! Nie chciałam! Nie bądź zły! Też za tobą tęskniłam! Chciałam przyjechać wcześniej, ale cały czas Ivan mnie pilnował!

Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Natalia była w ciąży? To przeze mnie została państwem? Skazałem ją na życie wieczne? Z drugiej strony dobrze pamiętałem, że chciała być państwem. Może wyświadczyłem jej przysługę? Za wiele pytań kłębiło się w mojej głowie. Po prostu ją przytuliłem i pocałowałem delikatnie w usta.

-Kocham cię. Nie jestem zły. Czemu miałbym? To nie twoja wina. Może nawet lepiej się stało. Skoro zostaniesz suwerenna, będziemy mogli być razem. Bo widzisz… Za parę dni, ja też będę wolny. Wszystko już gotowe. Plany i takie tam. Za parę dni runie mur berliński. Rosja już nie będzie mną rządził!

Natalia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy.

-Za parę dni.

* * *

Wszyscy byliśmy już gotowi. Nikomu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ludność masowo parła do przejść granicznych przy murze. Inni po prostu przechodzili górą. Tak jak ja. Wspiąłem się na szczyt i rozejrzałem. Morze ludzi. Po obu stronach. Noc. W dole widziałem uśmiechniętą Natalią. Spojrzałem w dal. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe. I wtedy go zauważyłem. Mój brat. Pomachałem mu. Krzyczałem do niego. Jakimś cudem mnie zauważył. Zaczął biec do mnie. Ja zacząłem biec w jego kierunku. Nade mną leciał GIlbird. Ludzie pokazywali go palcami. Stawali i przypatrywali się mu. Parę starszych osób krzyczało. Słyszałem okrzyki typu „Prusy! Prusy wracają!" i „A niech no! Helga, patrz! To znak!". Jednak mnie to nie obchodziło. Widziałem przed sobą brata.

W końcu do niego dobiegłem. Padłem mu w ramiona. Wreszcie wszystko wracało do normy. Spojrzałem za siebie. Natalia akurat przechodziła przez mur. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Ludwig wpatrywał się w orła oniemiały. Po chwili także uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Bracie! To znak, że niedługo wrócisz na mapy! To twój znak!

Przytuliłem go mocno. Dookoła było pełno ludzi. Hałas był okropny. Jednak nie był on zły. Był to hałas witających się rodzin, które zostały rozdzielone na tak długi czas. Rozdzielone na 28lat!

Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w stronę Natalii. Jej kokarda mignęła mi gdzieś w tłumie. Zacząłem biec w tamtą stronę. W końcu ją zauważyłem. Miałem wrażenie, że ludzie robią nam specjalnie miejsce, byśmy mogli do siebie dobiec. Widziałem jej szeroki uśmiech. Ja też się śmiałem. Znów zniknęła mi z oczu. Kiedy znów ją zobaczyłem, a ona zobaczyła mnie, jej mina zrzedła. Przyśpieszyła. Widziałem w jej oczach strach. Potem pojawiły się łzy. Przyśpieszyłem. W końcu przytuliłem ją mocno. W końcu ją pocałowałem.

…

_Wdrapanie się na mur nie było trudne. Zeskoczenie z niego też. Najtrudniejsze było przedarcie się przez tłum. Na szczęście widziałam go dobrze. Orzeł cały czas znaczył miejsce w którym się znajdował. Zaczęłam biec w jego stronę. W końcu ludzie zaczęli się rozstępować. Zauważyłam, że on się do mnie zbliża. Uśmiechnęłam się. Biegłam w jego stronę. Tłum akurat zrobił nam ścieżkę. Już go widziałam. Był w odległości jakiś 500metrów. Byłam tak szczęśliwa. Wreszcie Berlin był wolny. Wreszcie Gilbert mógł odzyskać niepodległość._

_Nagle między nami przebiegł jakiś mężczyzna. Kiedy znów zauważyłam Gilberta był na wpół przezroczysty. Przestraszyłam się. Zaczęłam biec jeszcze szybciej. Nie rozumiałam co się dzieje. Chciałam go jak najszybciej przytulić. Miałam nadzieję, że tylko mi się wydaje. Jednak on z każdą chwilą był bladszy._

_Kiedy wreszcie do mnie podbiegł, kiedy wreszcie go objęłam, mogłam spokojnie widzieć przez niego jak przez szybę. Moje serce zatrzymało się na parę sekund. Pocałował mnie. Czułam jego silne ramiona, oplatające mnie. Czułam jego ciepły oddech._

_Nagle wszystko ustało. Nie czułam już nic. Pocałunek urwał się. Otworzyłam oczy. Zniknął. Przez chwilę miałam nadzieję, że po prostu odbiegł do brata. Jednak wtedy zauważyłam na ziemi zegarek. Podniosłam go. Ten sam zegarek. Szybko rozejrzałam się dookoła. Orzeł także zniknął. Nie mogłam już powstrzymać łez. Po prostu leciały ciurkiem po moich policzkach. Zaczęłam biec. Nadal miałam nadzieję, że jest przy Ludwigu._

_Nie było go tam. Ludwig zdezorientowany zaczął go szukać wszędzie dookoła. Zaczął pytać wszystkich czy go nie widzieli. Ja wiedziałam jednak, że to na nic. Gilbert odszedł. I już nie miał wrócić._


End file.
